


The One Where Koschei Takes His Punishment

by codswallop



Series: That Series Where Theta and Koschei Use Kinky Sex to Screw with Each Other's Heads [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanking porn, but with more psychology than porn. Contains references to "The One Where Koschei Goes All BDSM on Theta's Arse," in which acts of a non-consensual nature took place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Koschei Takes His Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to aralias and cybertronics for the beta reads.

Koschei was having a very bad week. A bad month, in fact. All right, a bad _term_. Ever since that incident with Theta, with the tying up and the... Well. He didn't find it necessary to put a specific _name_ to what had happened, but, to be fair, it was a more or less unforgivable thing he'd done to Theta no matter what you called it.

And yet Theta had forgiven him, apparently. Not forgotten, that was made clear enough, but they'd moved back in together and if it wasn't ever going to be exactly the same as it had been before, it had gotten back to a reasonable facsimile at last. So everything should have been fine. And it was. It was fine. All perfectly normal and...fine.

Except for the bloody _dreams_.

He had Theta tied up again in the dreams, tied up and helpless while Koschei did...things to him. Not nice things. In the dreams Theta was begging brokenly for it to stop, and sometimes begging for it to go on.

They weren't nightmares.

An adult Time Lord doesn't need a lot of sleep, but an adolescent one in his first regeneration needs at least four or five hours a night in order to function properly, and Koschei was mostly getting one or two. He'd fall asleep in class and dream about it _again_ and wake up rock-hard--thank Rassilon for voluminous robes, but once he'd even been fumbling with himself under the tabletop. When he realized it he jolted awake, starting to sweat and glancing around horrified in case he'd been making a noise. Apparently he hadn't been, but Theta was thinking furious lightning bolts in his direction and Koschei sank down in his seat, refusing to look at him. He'd tried to apologize, in his way, by making a lot of little holograms on his desktop of Professor Borusa clad in historically accurate representations of Victorian Earth ladies' undergarments, then sending them to Theta, cached inside molecular chemistry models. But Theta remained unappeased and simply erased them all without opening them.

"This has got to stop," he told Koschei in their dorm room that night, pacing around and pulling at his bangs distractedly (and adorably, Koschei couldn't help thinking). "What's become of you? You look a mess. People are beginning to say things. They think you've cracked under the academic pressure--at least, that's the rumor they'll repeat to _me_. And what about your grades?"

"Oh, what about them." Koschei was stretched out on his bed with a text that he wasn't even really pretending to read. "Don't be tiresome, Theta. _You're_ a fine one to talk about grades, anyhow. Come to bed, why don't you? That's all I need."

Theta ignored him and leaned over Koschei's desk, shoving an untidy pile of texts and papers and stolen lab materials impatiently aside and then hacking effortlessly into his mailbox.

"Stop that," Koschei said halfheartedly, sitting up. "What are you looking for? I'll tell you anything, you know, you don't have to--"

"Mid-term reports came out last week," Theta snapped. "Did you even look at yours? No. Here it is. Unopened. Substandard marks in four classes, failing in two. Notes from all your professors pleading with you to come in for a conference. Also unopened." He turned to stare at Koschei, hands spread and eyes wide. "Are you _trying_ to become the first Academy student in history to go from head of the class to flunking out and being sent home in the space of a single term? Is this all part of some brilliant _plan_ on your part? Because if it is, I really don't see the point. Please do enlighten me."

Theta began to pace the room again, restless and furious and lovely. The point is you, Koschei wanted to tell him. The point is always you.

"So...no sex tonight, then, I'm presuming?" he said instead. "Very well. Would you mind leaving, in that case? I'd like to be alone with my thoughts." He lay back down, hands clasped behind his head, gazing up at the ceiling. "Any time now would be fine," he added.

Theta came over and sat down on the edge of his bed instead, to Koschei's inward (and quickly stifled) delight. It wasn't often that he could get Theta to focus on him with all his attention anymore. Ever since the...Incident, Theta had been pointedly trying to distance himself, spending time with other friends, pursuing his strange and obscure hobbies without always telling Koschei where he'd been. He'd apparently been working up his telepathic shielding abilities, too, because Koschei was increasingly unable to just wander into Theta's mind and put his feet up on the mental furniture the way he'd been used to. He _loathed_ it, but he had absolutely no recourse.

Except, of course, to fall apart extravagantly and wait to see if Theta would come and try to fix him. It was as good a plan as any. And it seemed to have worked, because Theta was staring at him now with concern as well as annoyance in his wide blue eyes. Koschei had to look away, not only as a gambit.

"It's all your fault," Koschei said to the ceiling. "Six months ago, you were all 'Come on, Kos, let's try it out, you know it's probably only forbidden because it's loads of fun and they don't want us to know.' And now look."

"It is fun when you do it properly." Theta brushed the side of Koschei's face with his fingertips, caressing, not probing, but the connection sent a fizz of static right through his brain. "You always get so carried away by things, Kos."

"And you always talk me down." Koschei drew him down for a kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"Hmm." Theta yielded momentarily, but when Koschei tried to pull him down onto the bed with him he shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea. These dreams you've been having..."

Koschei colored. "What, you saw?"

"I was afraid the whole classroom was going to see that one today if you didn't wake up in another minute. Honestly, Koschei. You're a _wreck_. I should probably move out again..." Koschei let go of him and rolled over to face the wall. "And I _will_ , if you don't start at least making an effort," Theta finished angrily. "I might not always be around to talk you down, you know."

Koschei stayed facing the wall, frozen in frightened unhappiness, until Theta sighed and curled himself around him. "You're completely infuriating, you know," he murmured into Koschei's neck. "You're the most brilliant person I know, and then you go and pull tricks like this. I honestly don't think I can be very good for you."

"You're the only thing that's good for me," Koschei corrected him. "I don't _want_ to be like this, Theta. Help me."

"Oh, _stop_." Theta gave him a flick on the ear. "You're beyond help. Also," he added thoughtfully, "you're pathetic and annoying and I don't like you at all when you're like this," He was working the collar of Koschei's robe open while he said it, though, planting a row of soft kisses down his neck, and Koschei relaxed, sighing contentedly.

"Devastatingly handsome, though," he offered.

"Well, yes, there's that," Theta admitted, opening his robe a little more and starting to slide a hand inside. "No, but really," he said, stopping himself and sitting up again. "It's no good, Koschei, you can't go on behaving like this. I shouldn't be encouraging you. I don't know what's to be done with you, I really don't."

"You should punish me," Koschei suggested, slipping a few choice mental images underneath the closed door of Theta's mind. He'd thought about this before, in fact, and had a few interesting ideas about what his punishment might entail.

Theta laughed. "Definitely not," he said, scribbling ridiculous moustaches and ornamental headpieces on all the images of Koschei and sending them right back. "You'd enjoy it far too much."

"No, I wouldn't, honestly I wouldn't," Koschei insisted. "I'd hate every minute of it. Promise."

"If you didn't, I'd know it," Theta pointed out, but he was giving Koschei a speculative look that made his palms damp and his mouth dry. Theta wouldn't actually _hurt_ him, though, he was certain of that. Ninety-nine percent certain. Ninety-five, he amended, watching nervously as Theta narrowed his eyes and bit his lip.

*

Being stripped naked and bent over a desk to await a paddling turned out to be uncomfortable and humiliating in all the ways one might expect. Koschei had found it a bit of a turn-on at first, especially when Theta couldn't resist fondling him as he got into position, but now that Theta had abandoned him and gone off to rifle through his untidy wardrobe in search of a suitable paddle, it was becoming much less fun.

"I'm not enjoying this at all," he complained, as Theta unearthed a badminton racquet and gave it a testing swing, then rejected it as much too light.

"I thought that was the general idea," Theta said, continuing to heave improbable amounts of bric-a-brac out onto the floor. "Oh! Cricket bat! No, too heavy, I don't want to knock you down. I swear I owned a ping-pong paddle once. Where, where, where?"

"I know, but I'm not supposed to be bored to death, am I? And I'm freezing here. And...why _do_ you own a ping-pong paddle, anyway? No, don't answer that. Just...get on with it, can't you?"

"It's part of my collection. That's the whole point of a collection: to collect things. Things you don't use. I'm making an exception here, just for you. Aren't you flattered? Aha!" Theta emerged fully from the wardrobe at last, paddle in hand. "I knew it. Perfect. Just right." He whacked it against the palm of his hand a couple of times, and Koschei winced at the sound. "What? Second thoughts?"

Koschei shook his head. He felt Theta make a quick sweep through his mind, where he wasn't bothering to hide the fact that he was actually all but quivering with apprehension, but Theta just withdrew without comment and said "All right, steady on, then," and put a hand to the small of Koschei's back, holding him gently in place.

 _Smack._ Nothing gentle about that, though.

"Ow?" Koschei offered.

"Yeah?" Theta gave him a couple more quick blows. "Too hard?"

"I can take it." Koschei reached back, touching himself gingerly. "Stings a bit, though," he admitted.

"Hands on the desk. How many strokes did we say?" _Smack. Smack._

"We didn't." Koschei tried to find a thread of something pleasurable in the sensation that he could focus on. It was there, dimly, but mainly it was overwhelmed by his struggle to keep from turning around, yanking the paddle out of Theta's hands, and reversing the scenario. He could only hope Theta appreciated his admirable levels of self-restraint.

Koschei shut his eyes and started reconstructing the periodic table of elements in his head, the familiar Gallifreyan symbols overlapping like splash-circles in a pond and rippling outward with each blow. _WHACK._ Theta paused, and Koschei realized he'd just made a sound, an involuntary high-pitched cry.

"Shall I stop?" Theta pressed briefly into his mind again, a cold clinical probing for signs of weakness. Koschei shivered.

"No," he gasped, then, "Oh...you're getting off on this. Theta Sigma, closet sadist. I think I'm shocked."

"It's oddly satisfying, hitting you," Theta agreed. His voice was a little tight. "You so often deserve it. And you're _not_ getting off on it, but you're letting me do it anyway. Why would you do that?"

He gave Koschei a solid _whack_ again that jerked another cry out of him. Koschei knew the _why_ wasn't anything he could articulate: a confusing tangle of stubbornness, appeasement, stoic curiosity, other things he couldn't or wouldn't name. He could have shown Theta rather than telling him, but when he tried, Theta shoved him away, hard, with his mind (when had Theta learned to do that?). It hurt worse than the paddle.

Theta did moderate the strokes a little, though, and after a minute he opened up a single thin frequency between them, something like a one-way feed that channelled his own arousal directly into Koschei's brain. It was enough to get him half-hard again, despite the pain and resentment--disturbing, though, to be turned on by your own submission, by the sight of your body bent to another's will and tensed for the next blow.

It was, in fact, nightmarish. It was as if one of his dreams about Theta had been turned inside out; it made him dizzy. And part of the horror was Theta's, too, at finding excitement in the sight of his own anger raging up, flaring bright and burning out of control. Was _Koschei_ the one responsible for this side of Theta, or had it been there all along?

"Theta, _stop_ ," he got out, without any real hope; of course he wouldn't stop. Koschei hadn't. His hands weren't tied, there was that, but if it came to a fight--

Theta stopped instantly, though. In fact he broke the paddle right in two, breathing hard, and threw the pieces down, then stepped forward quickly to fold himself over Koschei, still braced against the desk.

"All right, that was a bit strange," Koschei ventured.

"Very strange." Theta was trembling against him. "Koschei, I'm-- Can I-- Oh, _please_ ," he said desperately, pushing up his robes, hips thrusting at him with barely controlled jerks.

 _Anything, yes, just stay,_ Koschei thought, which sounded so needy even in his head that he could have smacked himself right away, but Theta just gave a groan, and Koschei felt the hard cool length of him begin to rub against his burning arse. Theta didn't even try to penetrate him, just thrust shallowly into his cleft, one, two, three times, and came very quickly, shuddering and clutching at him, forehead digging into Koschei's back between his shoulderblades as if he wanted to burrow right through the center of him.

"So that's what you'd call 'doing it properly,' then, is it?" Koschei asked, rather edgily, in the silence that followed.

"No," Theta said. That was all, for a while. Then, "Oh, all right, come _here_ ," and pulled him upright, and Koschei turned around and got his hands up to Theta's temples, plunging headlong right into his mind. There were all kinds of alarming things that hadn't been there the last time Koschei had been allowed in, barricaded behind precarious arrangements of yellow tape and barbed wires, but he ignored them and went right for the pleasure centers, knowing he could still get to Theta easily in this way at least.

 _Yes yes yes yes yes_ was the only eager thought in Theta's head now, as it always was when he allowed Koschei to do this to him. Their bodies became mere conduits, instruments for amplifying sensation, and in a way it hardly seemed to matter (although it did) that Theta had fallen to his knees now, lips around Koschei's cock, swallowing him down while his fingers sought out the come-slickened cleft of his arse and pressed inside. It was a kind of a connection, Koschei thought, while his formidable brain dissolved into a series of very pretty and colorful explosions. He might never have Theta again entirely, but this...this would do.

He felt Theta's sadness as he thought it, and in one of the flashbulb-pops of light suffusing their joined minds Koschei realized that Theta didn't _want_ to hold him off as he had been, not at all. It was a kite-tail of an idea, whisked hastily out of his sight, and Koschei thought that he really should chase it down, but Theta was doing something _extremely_ distracting with his hands, and when Koschei looked round again it was gone.

*

"The thing is," Theta told him mournfully, a few hours later (so far as they could tell--and when a Time Lord loses track of time, _well_ ). They'd agreed it would be a good idea to start using words to shape their separate ideas again for the moment, so as to better tell them apart, although their bodies were still wrapped around each other's in a limp and boneless sort of way on the dorm room floor.

"The thing is," Theta tried again. "I'm starting to see why things like this aren't allowed. We're _neither_ of us very good for each other at this point. That's the thing."

"No, that's not the thing."

"It isn't?"

"No. The thing is that you're never allowed to pick up a paddle again. I'm planning on confiscating most of that arsenal you've had stashed away in your wardrobe. Although, I admit, it's interesting to see you get all worked up like that..." Maybe if Theta used his hand instead of a paddle, he considered; less painful that way and the skin to skin contact might prove...intriguing. Next time--

"No next time," Theta said, lapsing back in on Koschei's thoughts. "Just...bring your grades up again, can't you? And if you go on wallowing in these ridiculous dreams, I'll...I'll..."

"Beat them out of me?"

"Really not good for each other at all," Theta repeated, looking troubled.

The statement was nonsensical as far as Koschei was concerned. They were worked all through one another, he and Theta, weren't they? Like a tessellated pattern of light and dark. Let Theta claim the white spaces as his own, if he chose; Koschei would play the villain for him, he had no problem with that. As long as they remained together, interlocked and inseparable. _That_ was the thing.

"Does there have to be a villain?" Theta asked, playing with a lock of Koschei's hair.

Koschei considered it. "There will be," he said. "So it might as well be one of us. That way you'll always know what you're up against."

Theta was unconvinced.

"Well, you can try and reform me, then," Koschei suggested. "I'd like that."

"It'll be easy," Theta decided. "I'll just withhold sex until you start behaving yourself again."

Koschei grinned and stretched luxuriously, like a cat. "As if you'll be able to resist me."

"Hmm. You may be right. Do you plan on being _very_ evil?"

"Oh, yes."

"We're all doomed then," Theta conceded, disentangling himself and throwing on his robe. "Unless you regenerate really unattractively."

"You can always hope. Where are you going? Come back here."

"No," Theta said sweetly, turning back at the door and giving Koschei a look that made him ache for him all over again. "I'm off. Also, I win this round," he added, and darted off, before Koschei could catch him.


End file.
